Niebezpieczne związki
by Varedna
Summary: Czyli: to nie ma prawa się udać! A czemu? A zobaczcie, jak one wyglądają w Marvelu :D
1. Warren i Paige

**DISCLAIMER: **Żadne postacie nie należą do mnie. Tylko do Marvela. Czy myślicie, że JA naprawdę mogłabym sama, wymyślić takie głupoty?

**NOTKA ODAUTORSKA:** Ten fict to mały hołd, dla przeróżnych związków Marvela. Ta firma jest kochana: albo pcha ku sobie dwie zupełnie niepasujące do siebie osoby, albo rzuca parom takie kłody pod nogi, że to w ogóle dziw, że oni wszyscy jeszcze nie wstąpili do klasztoru.

Enjoy!

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

**Warren i Paige**

**Wieczór.**

**Ekskluzywny apartamentowiec, gdzieś na Manhattanie.**

Milioner, playboy, mutant i właściciel doskonale prosperującego imperium finansowego w jednej osobie: Warren Wortinghton III rozmawia przez najnowszy model komórki:

„Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, niekompetentny głupcze, że nie masz kupować 153643 akcji Technovoxu, tylko 153634! Jak można być tak tępym? Kto ci dał w ogóle dyplom? (…) Harvard? (…) Muszę sobie zapisać, aby więcej nie dotować tej uczelni! A teraz słuchaj…"

Wtedy Warren czuje, jak ktoś go ciągnie za poły jego świetnie skrojonej marynarki. Spogląda w dół i widzi wpatrzoną w niego jak w obraz, nastolatkę w marynarskim ubranku:

„Panie Warren, panie Warren… A mi się nudzi. Nie moglibyśmy zrobić czegoś fajnego?

„Nie teraz. Przeszkadzasz. Odejdź dziecko." Mówi odganiając się od niej, jak od natrętnej muchy. „Co? (…) Nie! Nie ty, idioto! Ty masz mnie słuchać! (…) Co z tego, że mówiłem? To nie było do ciebie!"

„Ale panie Warren, może zjemy coś razem? Zamówię chińszczyznę."

„Wiesz dobrze, że nie lubię chińszczyzny… Co? (…) Odbiło ci? Co to za głupie pomysły, żeby sprzedawać akcje wszystkich chińskich firm? Pogięło cię? Chiny to najszybciej rozwijająca się gospodarka świata i największy rynek zbytu dla naszych towarów! (…) Prawa człowieka? A kogo to niby obchodzi? Jestem mutantem i ludzie nieustannie łamią moje prawa. Jak się coś Chińczykom nie podoba, to niech się zbuntują! Sprzedawać akcje…imbecyl jeden! (…) Jak to, ja kazałem? Nigdy nie kazałbym ci zrobić niczego równie głupiego! (…) Jak mówiłem? (…) To nie było do ciebie, kołku! (…)"

„Ale panie Warren, zróbmy razem coś fajnego… Wiem! Może obejrzymy razem jakiś film? Wypożyczyłam 'Clules'. To taki bardzo interesujący film o nastolatkach kochających zakupy…"

„Zakupy? A tak, właśnie! Idź na zakupy. Możesz kupować cokolwiek zechcesz. (..) Oszalałeś! A na co nam akcje stoczni w Czechosłowacji? Nie wiesz, że oni nie mają dostępu do morza? Poza tym, przemysł stoczniowy pada na całym świecie! (…) Kup chociaż jedną akcję, a osobiście ześlę cię do tej Czechosłowacji! (…) Jak to, ja mówiłem, żebyś kupował co chcesz? (…) Argh! Przecież to nie było do ciebie, ty ekonomisto od siedmiu boleści! I jak to nie ma już Czechosłowacji! (…)"

„Ale panie Warren, na zakupach byłam wczoraj. Dzisiaj chcę zrobić coś z panem. Może pójdziemy do kina? Podobno wyświetlają teraz najnowszą wersję 'Matrixa', z jeszcze lepszymi efektami specjalnymi!"

„Eeeee nie… Nie lubię tych nowomodnych pomysłów, gdzie wszystko opiera się wyłącznie na technologii. Wolałbym cos bardziej tradycyjnego… (…) Co? Czemu niby miałbym chcieć wymienić moje akcje 'Microsoftu' na obligacje rolne? Kto w dzisiejszych czasach inwestuje w rolnictwo? Weź ty choć przez chwilę pomyśl! (…) Jak to, sam chciałem? Nic takiego nie mówiłem! Co ty bierzesz, młody człowieku? Bo ja w swojej firmie nie życzę sobie ćpunów! (…) Hę? Ale to nie było do ciebie! (…)"

„No to może na 'Pamiętniki Księżniczki'? Tam prawie nie ma efektów specjalnych."

„Wiesz co, skarbie? Dajmy już sobie dzisiaj z tym spokój, a jutro zabiorę cię na balet albo do opery, zgoda? Włożysz tę atłasową, obcisłą sukienkę, w której tak bardzo cię lubię i urządzimy sobie wieczór tylko we dwoje, hmm? (…) Co? Jaki zboczeniec? Jakie oskarżenie o molestowanie! (…) Nie no, to nie było do ciebie, tylko do mojej dziewczyny! Sam pomyśl: jak byś wyglądał w różowym jedwabiu? Przecież to totalnie nie twój kolor! (…) No! A teraz słuchaj mnie i kup… Albo nie. Nic nie kupuj, bo utopisz moje pieniądze! Dajmy sobie już dzisiaj spokój (…) Tak, to było do ciebie! Nic nie kupuj! Jutro z rana najmę sobie bardziej kompetentnego maklera! A teraz do widzenia! Muszę jeszcze umówić sobie wizytę u kosmetyczki i wizażystki!"

W tym momencie Warren rzuca słuchawką, a Paige widząc jak bardzo jest zajęty, postanawia dać mu na dzisiaj spokój i wychodzi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tymczasem w siedzibie Wortinghton Industries**

Młody, obiecujący makler giełdowy łyka kolejną porcję leków antydepresyjnych i postanawia:

„Tak dalej być nie może!"

Nie po to męczył się tyle lat na ciężkich studiach ekonomicznych, aby dziś pomiatał nim taki zboczeniec i idiota, jak ten cały Wortingthon. Jeszcze dziś napisze wymówienie, a jutro składa podanie o pracę do Frost Enterprises. Może tam da się pracować normalnie!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Z powrotem w apartamencie Warrena:**

Podczas gdy Angel nadal załatwiał swoje sprawy przez telefon, Husk relaksowała się oglądając telenowele na ich superpłaskim, ciekłokrystalicznym telewizorze. Wtem usłyszała brzęk tłuczonego szkła, a na podłodze zobaczyła swojego oszołomionego brata: Sama.

_O nie, pewnie się znowu z Rogue pochlali! _Pomyślała

Tajemnicą poliszynela jest bowiem, że zawsze po takich alkoholowych libacjach, w Cannonballu ze wzmożoną siłą odzywały się braterskie instynkty.

„Sam, czego tu znowu chcesz?"

„O, cześć Paige! Zabieram cię do domu!"

„Ale ja nigdzie nie idę!"

„Musisz iść! Ten facet jest dla ciebie stanowczo za stary! A tak… Wrócisz do Chamber'a… Zobaczysz… Będzie fajnie."

„Nie! Do nikogo nie będę wracać! Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że jestem z Angel'em szczęśliwa?

„Ale on jest dla ciebie za stary! Poza tym, co on takiego w sobie ma, czego nie ma Jono? Poza kilkoma miliardami dolarów, oczywiście."

„No wiesz! Nie jestem z nim dla pieniędzy! Za kogo ty mnie masz? Po prostu **pan Warren rozumie moje potrzeby jak nikt inny ! „**

„Acha"

**END OF PART ONE**

**ZASADA DOBREGO ZWIĄKU nr 1: WZAJEMNE POROZUMIENIE I WŁAŚCIWA KOMUNIKACJA :D **


	2. Mystique i Irene

**DISCLAIMER: **Nadal nic mi nie przysługuje. Ale może jak namówię pewną panią, to mi powie jak przejąć władzę w Marvelu. O ile nie będzie zbyt zajęta. Zresztą, przeczytajcie sami ;)

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

**Mystique i Irene**

**Podmiejski domek, gdzieś na południu USA**

**Ok. czwartej popołudniu**

Dwie kobiety siedzą na kanapie w saloniku. Na stole naprzeciwko stoją filiżanki z niedopitą herbatą i talerzyk z okruszkami po ciastkach. W tle słuchać muzykę The Beatles. Na podłodze, w kącie, leży porzucony pluszowy miś.

Siedząca po lewej, niebieskoskóra i rudowłosa kobieta, stara się przebłagać o coś drugą, wyraźnie nadąsaną:

„No proooooooooooszę cię." Składa ręce w błagalnym geście.

„Nie."

„No nie bądź taka…"

„Nie."

„Ale Irene, ja cię bardzo, bardzo proszę."

„Chyba wyraźnie powiedziałam **nie**, Raven."

„Ale dlaczego?"

„Bo nie i koniec."

„Ale dlaczego?"

„Bo to nieetycznie i niemoralne"

„A od kiedy to masz jakieś zasady moralne?" Zdziwiła się Raven.

„No wiesz…" Destiny była wyraźnie oburzona.

„No co? Po prostu stwierdzam fakty..."

„Jak… jak możesz?" W głosie Irene wyraźnie słychać płaczliwe tony „Wyobraź sobie, że nie wszyscy są tak bezduszni i nieczuli jak ty!"

„No, no… już dobrze, Irene. Przepraszam." Mówi Mysti, gładząc towarzyszkę po włosach.

„Wcale nie jest dobrze! Nie dotykaj mnie!"

„Ale Irene…"

„Żadne ale, Raven. Tak po prostu było zawsze! Nigdy mnie nie doceniałaś! Wykorzystujesz mnie po prostu!"

„Ależ, co ty mówisz kochanie? Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza, przecież wiesz."

„N-naprawdę?"

„Oczywiście, że tak głuptasie! Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że jest inaczej?" Zaczyna całować ją po szyi.

„I nie jesteś ze mną tylko ze względu na moje umiejętności?"

„Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Kocham cię."

„Ja też cię kocham, Mystique."

„Ale podasz mi to, prawda?"

„Mystique!"

„No co? W ramach prezentu na zgodę…"

„Nawet mowy nie ma!"

„Dobra, będzie jak chcesz! Ale wiedz, że skoro ty odmawiasz mi takiej drobnostki, to ja od czasu do czasu mogę **nie** odmówić sobie przyjemności sypiania z mężczyznami! Słyszałam, że Victor jest w mieście…"

„Nie ośmielisz się!"

„Chcesz się założyć? Co prawda planowałam dla nas wspólną kolację przy świecach, a potem małe romantyczne sam na sam, no ale skoro ty stroisz fochy, a taki silny, męski facet jest pod ręką, to..."

„No dobra, już dobra! 6,9,15, 28,32 i 36"

„Tak!" Uradowana Mysi całuje Irene w policzek. „Zobaczysz, nie pożałujesz tego. Kupiłam sobie nowy komplet koronkowej bielizny specjalnie na dzisiejszy wieczór. I możemy zrobić to tu… na kanapie… tak, jak wiem, że lubisz najbardziej…" Mruczała zmysłowym tonem „Ale najpierw wyślę totka!" I ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

„Raven…"

„Tak, skarbie?"

„Jeszcze tylko jedno: co zrobimy z Rogue? Pamiętasz, jak nas ostatnio przyłapała i zaczęła zadawać mnóstwo niewygodnych pytań…"

„Racja. Wiesz… może podrzucimy ją na noc do sąsiadów."

**END OF PART TWO**

**DRUGA ZASADA UDANEGO ZWIĄZKU: SZTUKA NEGOCJACJI :D**

**Oraz wygodna kanapa i mili sąsiedzi…**


	3. Rogue i Piotr

**DISCLAIMER:** X-men nie należą do mnie. Gdyby należeli ta para nigdy nie miałby prawa bytu. Po prostu by nie istniała. A tak…

**NOTKA ODAUTORSKA:** Dla wielu ta para może okazać się szokiem, a jednak… W X-men 100, nagle okazało się, że Piotr w swej „stalowej" formie może dotykać Rogue (choć wcześniej go w tej formie wysysała, ale kto by się przejmował takimi szczegółami : ) i ją pocałował. Choć myśli Rogue cały czas zajęte były Gambitem, a całość nigdy się nie rozwinęła ze względu na protesty fanów, niektórzy zaliczają ich związek do oficjalnych. Ja tymczasem „zabawiłam" się nieco w Irene i wywróżyłam im małą przyszłość. Enjoy!

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

**Rogue i Piotr**

**Instytut Xaviera**

**Po porannym treningu w Danger Room**

Zmęczona i zlana potem Rogue wchodzi po swoim porannym treningu do wspólnej sypialni, zajmowanej przez nią i jej chłopaka Piotra Rasputina, lepiej znanego jako Colossus.

„Dzień dobry, Piotr" Rzuciła wesoło od progu

„Zdrastwujtje, Rogue" Odpowiedział i przybrał swą metalową formę, by narzeczona mogła pocałować go w policzek. (Na szczęście w pobliżu stał taboret, więc nie musiał się nachylać) „Wyglądasz dziś wyjątkowo promiennie, moja droga." Powiedział swoim łagodnym, melodyjnym głosem, ze pięknym rosyjskim akcentem.

Dziewczyna spłoniła się czarownym rumieńcem i powiedziała:

„Ach, dziękuję ci Piotrze. Jesteś zawsze taki miły… A więc… Jesteśmy umówieni na dziś wieczór, tak?"

„Da"

„W muzeum o 19.00?" Upewniła się

„Da"

„I zobaczymy się dopiero na miejscu, tak?" Tym razem jej głos zabrzmiał nieco smutno

„Da"

„Czy naprawdę nie możemy iść razem?" Zwiesiła głowę

„Przecież wiesz, że muszę tam być wcześniej, aby wszystkiego dopilnować. Ty dojedziesz razem z innymi. Zresztą… Nie spiesz się za bardzo…"

„Hę? A to czemu?"

„Bo ludzie przestaną zwracać uwagę na moje dzieła, natychmiast gdy tylko wejdziesz na salę. Swoją urodą zaćmisz moje obrazy…"

„Ach, Piotr. To było takie słodkie!" Powiedziała tuląc się do niego. „No ale ja naprawdę muszę już iść pod prysznic. Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Pete."

„Da. Daswidanija"

I gdy Rogue weszła do łazienki, on cicho pogwizdując udał się do pokoju Betsy Braddock, by malować akt.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**W łazience**

Rogue była szczęśliwa. Nawet bardzo szczęśliwa. Jak mogłaby nie być? W końcu miała wszystko, o czym od tak dawna marzyła.

Związek jej i Petera zaczął się tak niespodziewanie, od faktu, iż przez przypadek odkryli, że gdy on jest w swej metalowej formie, to mogą się dotknąć. I choć wcześniej nie zwracali na siebie najmniejszej uwagi… Nie, źle! Jak mogła zapomnieć, że kiedyś przyznała, że uważa go za przystojnego? A więc interesowała się nim!... No i teraz układało im się idealnie. Zresztą, jak mogło być inaczej?

Piotr był dla niej zawsze taki dobry i miły. Mówił jej takie urocze komplementy… Nie to, co ten nic niewarty Szczur Błotny! Zaraz… Szczur? Czy ona znowu **tak** pomyślała? Bo to była zła, **zła** myśl! O nim myśleć nie wolno! On to już przeszłość. Teraz jest dziewczyną Petera! W końcu tyle ich łączy… Np. że…eee…no tak przykładowo… żeby nie skłamać… O tak! Właśnie! Oboje należą do X-men! Wspólna walka o prawa wszystkich mutantów musi się liczyć, prawda? No i najważniejsze: mogli się dotykać! Wreszcie, po tylu latach osamotnienia i izolacji, mogła bez obaw znów kogoś objąć i przytulić… Ponownie poczuć, co znaczy ciepło drugiego ciała…

No, właściwie tak do końca, to niezupełnie, bo Piotr musiał przebywać w tej swojej metalicznej formie, a metal przesadnie ciepły nie jest, no ale to już czepianie się szczegółów. No i pocałunki miały taki dziwny, nieco metaliczny posmak. Jakby się lizało klamkę, albo coś… No ale do tego można się było przyzwyczaić.

Ostatecznie, dzięki temu, mogła w końcu poznać, co to znaczy naprawdę być z mężczyzną. Tzn. tak naprawdę dowiedziała się już trochę wcześniej, na Antarktydzie, kiedy przeżyła „swój pierwszy raz" z tym nic niewartym Cajunem. No ale teraz mogła robić to częściej. Praktycznie zawsze, kiedy chciała. Było to może trochę niewygodne (ostatecznie Piotr **cały** pokrywał się metalem, ale jakoś sobie radzili. Że trochę bolało… „Bez bólu nie ma przyjemności" : tak zawsze powtarzała mama).

Zresztą, z Gambitem też trochę bolało i było niezbyt wygodnie. Co prawda to był jej pierwszy raz i robili to na ziemi w jakiejś jaskini, ale kto może zagwarantować, że gdyby mieli okazję to powtórzyć to by było inaczej? I dlaczego ona w ogóle o tym myśli? Może i ten Szczur Błotny miał taką cudownie ciepłą i aksamitną skórę i tak zmysłowo pachniał, ale ona przecież kocha Colossusa! I to jak bardzo…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nowy York**

**Wieczór**

**Muzeum Sztuki Współczesnej: Wernisaż Prac Piotra Rasputina**

Rogue ubrana w piękną wieczorową suknię się **NUDZI. **Bardzo się nudzi. Podczas gdy Piotr oprowadza gości po swojej wystawie i z zapałem opowiada o „spirytualizmie w doborze kolorów" ona utknęła przed obrazem przedstawiającym krowę, a podpisanym „Łabędź", z kieliszkiem podłego szampana w ręku. Nie mogła nawet upić się z Samem, bo ten, wiedząc, że gośćmi będą Warren i Paige, postanowił bojkotować imprezę. Znikąd pomocy!

„To najbrzydsza krowa, jaką w życiu widziałem." Usłyszała za sobą męski głos.

„Bo to wcale nie jest krowa tylko łabędź, Szczurze Błotny"

„Łabędź?" Zdziwiony Gambit przekrzywił głowę, aby lepiej widzieć „Mnie to przypomina krowę…"

„Mnie też" Przyznała z westchnieniem, nie mając ochoty na dyskusje z pyszałkowatym Cajunem. Ten zdaje się jednak, miał inne plany.

„Po co malować łabędzia, który wygląda jak krowa?" Drążył „Nie można takiego, który by wyglądał chociaż jak ptak?"

„A skąd mam wiedzieć!" Wybuchnęła poirytowana Rogue „Czy ja wyglądam na krytyka sztuki? Skoro tak jest, to najwyraźniej tak ma być!"

„Oui, oui… A może raczej przyznasz, że twój nowy chłopak nie umie malować…"

„Co żeś powiedział? Piotr pięknie maluje! Po prostu nie znasz się na sztuce, ignorancie!"

Wówczas, ku jej jeszcze większej irytacji, Remy uśmiechnął się szeroko wskazując na obraz za jej plecami i powiedział:

„Wiesz co? Masz rację. Ten obraz to prawdziwe arcydzieło."

Anna odwróciła się i zamarła. Wcześniej go nie widziała, ponieważ wokół tego jednego dzieła cały czas były tłumy gapiów, a ona z oczywistych względów tłumów wolała unikać.

Dopiero teraz, gdy wszyscy przysunęli się by posłuchać przemówienia właścicielki galerii (choć Rogue podejrzewała, że chodzi raczej o darmowe przekąski. Ostatecznie: co takiego interesującego można powiedzieć o tych bohomazach?), mogła zobaczyć bardzo promienną i bardzo nagą Betsy Braddock, uśmiechającą się do niej ze ściany.

Poczuła, że krew dosłownie się w niej gotuje.

_Kiedy on to namalował?_

Nie miała pojęcia, ale czuła, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie rozwali, to chyba eksploduje.

_Jak on w ogóle śmiał? Przez cały czas, kiedy mówił, że jest zajęty „pracą", po prostu bezwstydnie wślepiał się w nagie ciało innej kobiety! Też mi „praca"… A jej nawet nie zaproponował! Nie zgodziłaby się naturalnie, ale nie to jest najważniejsze! Chodziło o to, że wybrał inną kobietę! Nie była dla niego dość seksy?_

Doprowadzona do ostateczności wyrwała przechodzącemu kelnerowi tacę pełną kieliszków i z hukiem cisnęła o podłogę. Brzęk tłuczonego szkła sprawił, że poczuła się dużo lepiej, ale jednocześnie ściągnął na nią oburzone spojrzenia pozostałych gości. Czując, że dłużej może nie znieść podobnego upokorzenia, wybiegła na dwór. Po kilku minutach, gdy udało jej się nieco ochłonąć poczuła, jak ktoś kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu.

_A jednak Peter przyszedł mnie przeprosić_! Pomyślała. Ale zamiast głosu Colossusa, usłyszała inny, również z silnym akcentem.

„Przykro mi chere, że musiałaś to oglądać. Byłem pewien, że wiesz…"

„Bo wiedziałam tylko…eee…zapomniałam!" Odparła szybko. _Ten zarozumialec nie musiał wiedzieć, jak niemiłą niespodziankę zafundował jej Pete._

Gambit nie skomentował. Za to zaproponował:

„Masz ochotę na małą ucieczkę?"

„Hę?"

„Odniosłem wrażenie, że zamiast wracać tam i męczyć się dalej, dasz się namówić na małą wycieczkę. Pojedziemy do baru Harry'ego, wypijemy jakieś piwko i pogramy w bilard."

„Sama nie wiem…" Powiedziała. Perspektywa miłego wieczoru i kilku partyjek bilarda z godnym przeciwnikiem (Colossus grał jak noga) wydała jej się więcej niż kusząca. Ale czy miała prawo tak postąpić?

„Rób co chcesz, ale ja się zmywam. Byłem na kilku pogrzebach weselszych niż ta imprezka! No ale, jeśli chcesz zrobić przyjemność swojemu nietaktownemu chłopakowi to…"

Gambit uderzył w dobry ton. Bowiem wściekła Rogue, to niespecjalnie myśląca Rogue:

_On ma rację! W imię czego mam tu siedzieć i nudzić się jak mops, podczas gdy Peter wycina mi takie numery? Ale już ja mu pokażę! Też potrafię się bawić i to bez niego! _

„Jedziemy!" Rzuciła w stronę Gambita. „Czekaj! Muszę zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz!"

„Co takiego, chere?" Zdziwił (i nieco zirytował) się Remy.

„Musze pozbyć się tych okropnych butów, zanim nogi mi odpadną!" Krzyknęła ściągając czarne szpilki i podbiegając do niego na bosaka.

Gambit zaśmiał się tylko. _Ot cała Rogue._ Pomyślał

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ze swojej eskapady wrócili dopiero nad ranem, roześmiani i bardzo zadowoleni. Oboje świetnie się bawili i żadne nie żałowało tego, że „urwali się" z wernisażu. Cóż, żadne z nich nie było fanem „formalnych" imprez.

„Dobranoc, Bagniku".

„Dobranoc, chere"

I oboje rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Rogue westchnęła głośno widząc rozłożonego na łóżku Piotra.

_Uh. Będzie musiała pogadać z nim jutro, bo jeśli myśli, że tak po prostu mu to podaruje, to się głęboko myli! I czy on w ogóle nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak głośno chrapie?_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Następnego dnia**

**Popołudnie**

Z sypialni Rogue i Piotra dobiegają głośne krzyki, przekleństwa i odgłosy łamanych mebli. Nasze gołąbeczki najwyraźniej się kłócą. Chociaż nie, czekajcie… Dlaczego krzyczy tylko jedna osoba?

„Ty pii (cenzura ;) ) zdrajco! Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć o tym pii obrazie? Wiesz, jak ja się czułam, jak gapił się na mnie cały ten pii tłum?" Ze złością bierze przedmiot, który ma akurat ma pod ręką (szczotka do włosów) i rzuca nim o ścianę. Szczotka zostaje unicestwiona a na ścianie pojawia się artystyczne pęknięcie (siła Miss Marvel).

W ogóle niewzruszony Piotr mówi spokojnym, opanowanym głosem:

„Uspokój się, kochanie. Nie złość się tak. Ten obraz był…"

„Uspokój się? **Uspokój się! **Ja jestem spokojna, ty wszawy, kłamliwy, pii, pii zdrajco!"

„Lubov… Usiądź sobie spokojnie, odetchnij trochę, a ja wszystko wyjaśnię." Dalej ze stoickim spokojem ciągnął Colossus, tym swoim kojąco/łagodzącym tonem.

„A wypchaj się! Będę oddychać kiedy mi się będzie podobało! Ruski nie będzie mi rozkazywać!" Prychnęła dotknięta do żywego.

„A więc to tak? „Ruski" nie, ale Cajun tak?" W głosie Piotra słychać nutkę głębokiej nostalgii…

„Co ty pii lisz, Pete? O piii do reszty? Co mnie obchodzi ten Bagienny Szczur? I co on ma wspólnego z nami?"

„Naprawdę tego nie widzisz, lubov?"

„Ni pii" Odpowiada Anna.

„Wczoraj, na przyjęciu, które było moją przepustką do świata wielkiej sztuki oraz ukoronowaniem moich dotychczasowych osiągnięć artystycznych, najpierw urządziłaś niesmaczną scenę z powodu niewinnego aktu, a potem opuściłaś mnie bez słowa, w towarzystwie Remy'ego i przez całą noc oddawaliście się alkoholowej libacji i innym moralnie niepewnym rozrywkom."

„Że jak?"

„Zrozum mój punkt widzenia. Martwiłem się o ciebie. Moja artystyczna wyobraźnia podsuwała mi niezwykle sugestywne obrazy ciebie w sytuacjach skrajnego zagrożenia, a nawet sceny iście martyrologiczne."

„Pete, co ty tam do pii, pii bredzisz?" Wściekła Rogue rzuca w jego stronę wazonem, ale na szczęście zdążył się uchylić.

„Mówię, że twój nagły, niczym nieuzasadniony afront, wpędził mnie wczoraj w stan permanentnego niepokoju. Nie mogłem się skupić na moim wernisażu, nie mogłem jeść, nie mogłem spać…"

„Co za obrzydliwe, pii, pii kłamstwo! Jak wróciłam chrapałeś pii w najlepsze!"

„Rogue, bez nerwów…"

„Twoje pii chrapanie było słychać w całej pii, pii okolicy!"

„Rogue, proszę cię. Uspokój się trochę, bo to szkodzi na serce. I zwracaj uwagę na swój język, bo tu mieszkają dzieci!" Kontynuował Pete w ogóle nieporuszony jej wyzwiskami.

Rogue, której temperament, a zwłaszcza gwałtowne napady złości były słynne na cały Instytut, w ogóle nie mogła tego pojąć. Chciała żeby się rzucał, krzyczał, wygrażał pięściami… Tymczasem on nawet nie podniósł głosu. Siedział tylko ze stoickim spokojem i to jej kazał się przestać denerwować!

Podziałało dokładnie odwrotnie.

Doprowadziło ją do iście szewskiej pasji.

„Ty pii, pii, pii gnojku! Tak cię martwi moje serce? Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym zanim zacząłeś mnie zdradzać ty pii kanalio! Szumowino jedna!"

„Ależ lubov, nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Wyciągasz pochopne wnioski To był tylko niewinny akt."

„Ja ci dam pii pochopne wnioski!" Lusterko leci w stronę Colossusa, na szczęście zdążył zrobić unik „Ja ci dam pii niewinny akt!" Książka. Cel ponownie chybiony. „Ty, pii, pii, papii…"

Rogue rzuca przedmiotami, klnie i wyzywa, tymczasem Piotr wyciągnął z zanadrza termos z jakimś tajemniczym płynem, nalał go do zakrętki/kubka i niewzruszony podał go dziewczynie.

„Co to jest do pii nędzy?"

„Herbatka z melisą. Wypij. Ma działanie uspokajające. Świetnie koi nerwy"

Rogue dosłownie zatrzęsło.

Wyrwała Piotrowi zakrętkę/kubek i wylała mu zawartość na głowę (był w metalu, więc uniknął poważnych poparzeń). Następnie zaczęła kląć i wyzywać jeszcze mocniej, rzucając od czasu do czasu czymś, co było pod ręką o ścianę lub podłogę.

A Colossus, który obliczał już wstępnie koszty remontu, schylił się spokojnie po nakrętkę/kubek i ponownie zaczął napełniać go naparem z melisy.

„Pii, pii, pii…" Roznosiło się w całym Instytucie.

**END OF PART THREE**

**TRZECIA ZASADA UDANGO ZWIĄZKU: PRZECIWIEŃSTWA SIĘ PRZYCIĄGAJĄ!**

**Im większe tym lepiej! **

**A flegmatyk z cholerykiem zawsze się dogadają, byle seks był dobry! **

„


	4. Rogue i Remy

**DISCLAIMER: **R&R nie należą do mnie (a szkoda… Remem bym nie pogardziła…). Reszta X-men też nie. Wszyscy są własnością Marvela. Do czasu hehe. Ale ciii. Nic o tym nie wiecie ;)

**RODZIAŁ IV**

**ROGUE I REMY**

Rogue i Remy byli wyjątkową parą w Instytucie. To, co ich wyróżniało, to przede wszystkim staż, gdyż udawało im się (ze zmiennym szczęściem) utrzymywać ten związek już od lat. Dzisiaj właśnie przypadała ich mała rocznica, więc oboje ubrali się odświętnie, wywiesili na drzwiach karteczkę następującej treści:

„_Nie przeszkadzać._

_Wolne!_

_Świrom chcącym opanować świat, serdecznie dziękujemy._

_Proszę umówić się w innym terminie"_

Zamknęli się w pokoju Gambita i przystąpili do świętowania.

O dziwo wszystko było tak, jak być powinno.

Romantyczne światło świec, nastrojowa muzyka, tańce/przytulańce i wszystkie te romantyczne pierdoły. O oprawę kulinarną całego przedsięwzięcia zadbał Remy osobiście, więc nie mogło być lepiej.

Po prostu idylla.

**X X X X X X X**

**Instytut Xaviera**

**Wieczór**

**Rocznica Rogue i Remy'ego**

**Kilka romantycznych momentów i kieliszków wina później**

Rogue i Remy tańczą mocno przytuleni do jakiegoś wolnego, jazzowego kawałka.

„Mmmm, skarbie… Mogłabym tak bez końca" Mruczy zadowolona Anna do ucha swojego ukochanego

„Ach _chere_" Wzdycha Rem patrząc na nią rozmiłowanym wzrokiem „Wiesz co mowią… Taniec jest jak seks, tyle że w ubraniach."

Anna tuli głowę do jego ramienia by ukryć zmianę, jaką wywołały te słowa na jej twarzy, ale nie jest w stanie ukryć smutku wyraźnie wyczuwalnego w głosie:

„Taaak" Wzdycha „Powiedz mi Remy, ale tak szczerze, nie brakuje ci czasem tego? Nie wolałbyś mieć prawdziwej dziewczyny?"

Gambit, który natychmiast wyczuł, co się święci zaczął przeklinać się w duchu. Drugą cechą specyficzną tego związku był bowiem fakt, że wystarczyło jedno nieostrożnie rzucone zdanie, by wszystko legło w gruzach.

„Ależ _mon amour_, ja **mam** prawdziwą dziewczynę. Ty nią jesteś!" Zapewnił.

„No widzisz, zawsze tak jest! Kiedy próbuję nawiązać z tobą jakąś poważną rozmowę ty unikasz odpowiedzi!"

„Wcale nie unikam! Przecież powiedziałem ci głośno i wyraźnie, że cię kocham i nie potrzebuję nikogo innego!"

„No właśnie…"

„Co właśnie? Co jeszcze chcesz usłyszeć?"

„Może prawdę, dla odmiany!"

„Ale to jest prawda!"

„Bzdura! Nie możesz mnie kochać, skoro nie możemy się nawet dotknąć. To niemożliwe!"

„Nie? A co to jest **to** między nami?"

„No to ja się ciebie pytam, ale ty jak zwykle odwracasz kota ogonem i…"

„Ja odwracam? O ile mnie pamięć nie myli _chere_, to dałem ci odpowiedź. Prostą i prawdziwą, ale ty jak zwykle nie wierzysz."

„Proszę cię tylko o to, abyś był ze mną szczery. Nie powiesz mi przecież, że nie brakuje ci seksu."

Gambit westchnął głośno:

„Oczywiście, że mi brakuje. Marzę by móc wziąć cię w ramiona i kochać się przez całą noc. Ale to nie jest najważniejsze, rozumiesz? Tak naprawdę liczysz się dla mnie tylko ty…" Mówił patrząc jej w oczy

Przez chwilę to nawet działało i wydawało się, że wzruszona Anna uwierzy i odpuści, ale to trwało zaledwie parę sekund:

„A więc nie jesteś ze mną szczęśliwy…"

„Zaraz, _chere_! Tego nie powiedziałem!"

„Ale tak jest, prawda? Sam przyznałeś, że mnie pragniesz. I że tęsknisz za bliskością. Dlaczego więc tracisz czas na taka wybrakowaną dziewczynę, jak ja? Dlaczego nie znajdziesz sobie kogoś lepszego? Kim lub czym dla ciebie jestem? Zabawką? Wyzwaniem? MÓW!"

„Wiesz co?" Remy zaczął się wkurzać „Mam już serdecznie dość tej dyskusji. Dlaczego zawsze zaczynasz? I ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że kocham i pragnę tylko ciebie, zanim w końcu w to uwierzysz?"

„Może kiedy w końcu zaczniesz się zachowywać adekwatnie do wypowiadanych słów. Myślisz, że nie widziałam, jak dzisiaj patrzyłeś na tę sprzedawczynię w sklepie!"

„Co? (…)"

**X X X X X X X**

**Tak z godzinkę i kilkaset ostrych słów później**

„I co teraz!" Krzyknęła Rogue

Gambit zamyślił się na krótką chwilę, aż w końcu stwierdził:

„Cóż _chere_, skoro oboje doszliśmy do wniosku, że ten związek nie ma sensu widzę tylko jedno rozwiązanie…"

„Masz na myśli…"

„Tak. Skoro oboje się męczymy, to chyba nie ma sensu dalej tego ciągnąć. Może lepiej rozstańmy się jako przyjaciele."

„Zrywasz ze mną?" Zapytała z niedowierzaniem

„Tak będzie najlepiej…"

„Ty naprawdę chcesz mnie rzucić!"

„Nie dajesz mi innego wyjścia, _chere_. Sama pomyśl, tak będzie dla nas najlepiej…"

„Dla nas? Dla **NAS? **Mów za siebie Bagienny Szczurze! Teraz będziesz mógł sobie chodzić na panienki bez wyrzutów sumienia, ot co! Ale proszę bardzo! Nie pozwól by moja osoba stawała ci na drodze! Tylko pamiętaj: to nie ty rzucasz mnie, tylko ja ciebie! HA!" Krzyknęła dotknięta do żywego i szybkim krokiem udała się w kierunku drzwi, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić te niegościnne progi, ale nie dała rady. W połowie drogi po prostu osunęła się na podłogę i zaniosła się spazmatycznym szlochem.

W jednej chwili Gambit znalazł się tuż przy niej, wziął ją w ramiona i delikatnie głaszcząc jej włosy, zaczął szeptać pocieszająco:

„Ciii… Nie płacz _chere_, nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Dlaczego płaczesz, _amour_?

Na dźwięk słowa _„amour"_ Rogue rozbeczała się na dobre i przez krótką chwilę w ogóle nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. W końcu jednak opanowała się na tyle, by powiedzieć:

„Bo…ja…cię…kocham!" Kolejny atak płaczu i smarkania w koszulę Rema

„Ja…też cię kocham_, chere_…" Wyznał Remy łamiącym się głosem.

„I co teraz?"

„To proste. Skoro oboje się kochamy po prostu nie będziemy się rozstawać, tylko zostaniemy razem i dalej będziemy świętować naszą rocznicę."

„Ale Remy… Nie możemy się dotknąć, być może nigdy nie będziemy mogli."

„To nic, _chere_… To nic. Mówiłem już, że to się dla mnie nie liczy."

„Teraz! Ale co będzie za kilka miesięcy? Za rok? Za dwa? Pewnego dnia zapragniesz mieć przy sobie dziewczynę, którą będziesz mógł normalnie przytulić, pocałować, kochać się… Zapragniesz normalnego związku a nasz nigdy taki nie będzie!"

„_Chere,_ dlaczego martwisz się na zapas? Przecież tego nie wiesz…"

„To nie jest martwienie się na zapas, Remy. Po prostu jestem realistką." Westchnęła

„A więc uważasz, że powinniśmy się rozstać?"

„T…tak. Chyba tak… To chyba będzie najlepsze wyjście…" Powiedziała smutno.

„Skoro tak twierdzisz…" Zgodził się równie smutno.

Tym razem oboje uderzyli w płacz.

„D…dlaczego płaczesz, kochanie? P…powinnaś być szczęśliwa" Wyszlochał Rem

„J…ja… Kocham cię!" Anna wyła jak bóbr

„Ja ciebie też." Remy pociągał nosem „T…to może przemyślmy jeszcze to rozstanie…"

„Kocham cię tak bardzo…" szlochała dalej Rogue „Chcę zasypiać przy tobie w nocy i budzić się u twego boku każdego dnia. Chcę być matką twoich dzieci, rozumiesz?"

„Tak. I ja też tego chcę, _chere_"

„Ale to niemożliwe skarbie. Ja nie mogę dotykać"

„Więc jednak rozstanie?"

„Ale ja cię kocham…"

„Więc się nie rozstawajmy…"

„Co nadal nie zmienia faktu, że nie możemy się dotknąć"

„Zrywamy czy nie?"

„Nie wiem. Kocham cię!"

„To co ja mam zrobić,_ chere_? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz!"

„Nie wiem. Nie słuchaj mnie. Zróbże coś. Cokolwiek!"

„Ok." I zaczął rozpinać jej bluzkę.

„Co ty wyprawiasz?"

„A na co to wygląda?"

„No nie, tobie tylko jedno w głowie, Szczurze Błotny!"

„To ty tak na mnie działasz, _chere_." Powiedział filuternie mrużąc oczy

„Przestań!" Krzyknęła chichocząc i usiłując walnąć go po łapach, ale Remy był szybszy.

„Spokojnie, _chere._ Remy chce ci pokazać, że nasza skóra wcale nie musi się dotykać, żeby było nam dobrze" Wymruczał jej zmysłowo do ucha. „Wystarczy, że się odprężysz, a ja zrobię resztę. Nie bój się. Będę ostrożny…" Mruczał, całując jej kark przez kołnierzyk bluzki.

„Nie Remy, nie." Protestowała słabo „Ja tak nie chcę. Ja się boję… A jak coś się nie stanie?"

„Nic mi nie będzie. A nawet jeśli to chyba warto, nie?"

„Nie mów tak!" Odsuwa się od niego przestraszona „Ja tak nie chcę. Nie przeżyłabym, gdyby coś ci się stało!"

„O żesz merde!" Wymamrotał niezadowolony „Ale właściwie, to powiedz mi _chere_, dlaczego skoro mieszkamy w domu z licznymi uzdrowicielami, telepatami, wynalazcami, medykami i kobietą/komputerem, DLACZEGO TY WŁAŚCIWIE NIE MOŻESZ DOTYKAĆ?"

„Ja… ja nie wiem…"

„Prosiłaś ich o pomoc?"

„No… W sumie… Po to tu przyszłam…"

„Ale czy prosiłaś ostatnio? Może zapomnieli…"

„Myślisz?"

„No nie wiem. Ale sama wiesz, jak jest. Logan stale o czymś zapomina, a potem sobie przypomina i mamy kłopoty… To może przypomnijmy im o tobie, hę?"

„Dobra!" Rogue zerwała się na równe nogi, złapała Gambita za rękę oboje wybiegli na poszukiwanie „lekarza".

**X X X X X X X**

**Instytut**

**Wieczór**

**Pokój Warren'a i Paige**

**(apartament opuścili, bo za dużo wydawali na remonty)**

**patrz historia „Warren, ty pedofilu!" autorstwa Tabbci**

Angel i Husk są zajęci sobą, gdy nagle do ich pokoju wpada nasza zakochana para

„Co jest? Co się dzieje? Czego tu chcecie!" Domaga się odpowiedzi zdenerwowany Warren

„Eee Rogue, masz krzywo pozapinaną bluzkę" Trzeźwo zauważyła Paige

„Opus!" Zarumieniła się Anna poprawiając guziki

„Wybaczcie _mes amies. _Zaraz sobie pójdziemy. Chcemy tylko żeby Angel wyświadczył nam drobną przysługę."

„Ugh, o co chodzi?" Westchnął niechętnie blondyn, czując że to ten wredny chłystek Sam ich tu nasłał.

„Ooo, nic wielkiego, skarbie. Pochlap mnie swoją krwią."

„Co takiego!"

„Słyszałeś! Pokrwawisz trochę na _chere_ i się zmywamy."

„Ale po co?"

„Żeby mnie wyleczyć"

„Jesteś chora?" Zdziwił się

"Nie! Chodzi o moją moc, głuptasie!"

„Jak to?" Zdziwiła się Husk

_Dieu, ale młotki!_ Pomyślał Remy

„Zwyczajnie. Scotty nie kontroluje swoich promieni optycznych, ponieważ uderzył się w głowę, _oui? Oui! _I teraz chodzi o to, że by pomóc _chere_. A twój chłopak może to zrobić, jak na nią trochę pokrwawi. Proste, nie?"

„Nie. Stanowczo odmawiam! Na nikogo nie będę krwawił! Idźcie do Logana!"

R&R tylko spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie jak na komendę, rzucili się na Angela. Gambit go przytrzymał, Rogue rozcięła skórę nożem do owoców i czekali.

Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy Warren zrobił się biały jak płótno i zaczął słaniać się na nogach:

„Może już starczy, co?" Zapytał Rem.

„Nie wiem. Potrzebuję jakiejś świnki doświadczalnej." Jej wzrok padł na przerażoną Husk.

Błyskawiczna akcja i już niestety nieprzytomna dziewczyna dołączyła do swojego chłopaka na podłodze.

„Chyba nie zadziałało, _chere_"

„Chyba nie… Ale nagle poczułam dziwny pociąg do starszych mężczyzn. Może jednak spróbujemy z Loganem?"

**X X X X X X X**

**Inna część Instytutu**

**Wieczór**

**Centrum monitoringu**

Tessa, znana lepiej jako Sage, oddawała się właśnie dwóm swoim ulubionym rozrywkom tj. piciu czerwonego wina i podglądaniu innych mieszka… znaczy obserwowaniu czy nic groźnego się nie dzieje. W ostatniej chwili przyuważyła na ekranie naszą dzielną dwójkę pędzącą w stronę jej centrum i zdążyła się jeszcze odwrócić, zasłaniając sobą większą część komputerów.

„Czego tu!" Zaczęła groźnie „Aaa to ty Remy…" a skończyła już znacznie przymilniej

„_Bon soir_ Sagey"

„O co chodzi?" Zapytała rzeczowo. Musiała przyznać, że wyglądało to dość intrygująco. Znaczy R&R nigdy nie byli zupełnie normalni, ale też do tej pory nie zdarzyło im się wpadać do jej pokoju w pomiętych (a w przypadku Anny również zakrwawionych) ubraniach, z włosami w nieładzie i dzikością w oczach

„Tessi, musisz nam pomóc. _Chere_ nie jest normalna…"

_I co jeszcze nowego_? – Pomyślała, podczas gdy Remy próbował się pozbierać po potężnym kuksańcu, który wymierzyła mu Rogue

„Widzisz, chcę opanować moją moc" Zaczęła wyjaśniać Anna „Poszliśmy więc do Warrena, żeby mnie wyleczył, no wiesz… Tak jak Cyklopa, gdyby tylko na to wpadł. Warren na mnie pokrwawił, ale jakoś nie działa…"

„A przeżył ten proces?"

„Co?"

„Angel, żyje jeszcze?" Zamartwiła się Sage

„Tak, tak… ma się świetnie… Ale to nie jest teraz najważniejsze. Dlaczego ja nie mogę dotykać?"

Tessa westchnęła w duchu i poprosiła na pomoc Wielkiego Gigabajta, a następnie zaczęła wyjaśniać:

„Anno, ile razy w życiu kradłaś moc Logana?"

„Nie wiem… Dużo…"

„No właśnie. Czy to pomogło?"

„Nie…"

„No właśnie. Dlatego moc Warren'a też wam nie pomoże. Twój problem najwyraźniej nie jest natury fizycznej."

„Aha" Pokiwała głową Rogue

„To co my teraz mamy zrobić?" Zapytał Gambit

„Cóż… Skoro Rogue nie może, to tak jak w Valle Solenada, ja mogę się z nią przebrać i…" Zaproponowała Tessa z kuszącym uśmiechem

„Hej! Mowy nie ma!" Oburzyła się Anna

„Przykro mi _chere. _Może przy innej okazji…" Remy zarobił kolejnego kuksańca

_Szkoda…_ Pomyślała Tessa

„Może to również oznaczać, że problem leży w twojej psychice Anno. Poszukajcie jakiegoś telepaty."

„To jest myśl!" Ucieszyła się Rogue. „Chodź, Szczurze Błotny!" Złapała Rema za rękę i pociągnęła go za sobą.

Tessa zaś westchnęła ponownie, a następnie wróciła do pracy, czyli monitorowania Bishopa, który właśnie brał prysznic.

**X X X X X X X**

**Instytut Xaviera**

**Wieczór**

**Apartament właściciela**

„Profesorze, Profesorze!" Zakochani wpadają do gabinetu z krzykiem, odrywając Charlesa od lektury

Profesor spojrzał na nich, ale gdy zauważył kto go odwiedził, stracił całe zainteresowanie:

„O co chodzi?" Zapytał znudzony

„Chyba już czas spełnić swoje obietnice, Profesorze."

„Huh?"

Zakochani wyjaśnili o co chodzi, ale Xavier nie wykazywał większego zainteresowania

„Nie" Oświadczył

„Jak to nie?"

„Nie chce mi się. Nie mam czasu. Gdybyś była Jean albo którymś z Summersów…"

„Ja mam geny Summersów!" Wtrącił Remy

„I co z tego?" Profesor był najwyraźniej poirytowany

„Ale… Ale pan obiecał" Błagała Rogue

„I obietnicę spełniłem. Pozbyłem się Carol Denvers. A teraz nie mam czasu. Idźcie do kogoś innego. Sio mi stąd!"

I poszli.

**X X X X X X X**

**Następny przystanek na drodze**

**Pokój Jean**

Tym razem, nauczeni doświadczeniem, zapukali.

„Proszę" Powiedziała Jean

Gdy weszli do środka, rudowłosa lewitowała w powietrzu z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, a wokół jej ciała pojawiła się jakby ognista poświata. Rogue i Remy spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie:

„To może my wpadniemy innym razem…"

„Ależ skąd, o co chodzi" Zapytała łagodnie Jean

„Nie… Naprawdę, to nic takiego. Przyjdziemy kiedy indziej…" I pomału zaczęli wycofywać się w kierunku wyjścia.

„Ani kroku dalej!" Krzyknęła telepatka, ruchem ręki zatrzasnęła drzwi, a jej kostium na kilka sekund chyba zmienił kolor z zielono/żółtego na czarno/czerwony.

„W czym mogę wam pomóc" Zapytała już łagodnie (z powrotem w zielonym kostiumie)

R&R głośno przełknęli ślinę i po raz kolejny zaczęli wyjaśniać, w czym problem.

„Oczywiście, z miłą chęcią" Uśmiechnęła się Jean „Podejdź tu Rogue"

Anna posłusznie spełniła polecenie, ale była tak zdenerwowana, że potknęła się o coś na drodze, wpadła na komodę i zwaliła z niej małego słonika z porcelany, który roztrzaskał się w drobny mak.

„Opus, p…przepraszam" Wydukała.

Ale było już za późno. Kostium Jean znów zmienił barwy na wojenne, a wokół niej rozgorzało prawdziwe ognisko:

„Wy nędzni, żałosni ludzie! Wszędzie, gdzie się tylko pojawicie siejecie zamęt i zniszczenie! Skoro tak bardzo pragniecie destrukcji, ja wam dam destrukcję, jakem Dark Phoenix buhahaha "

R&R postanowili nie czekać na „demonstrację" tylko wybiegli z pokoju jakby ich sam diabeł gonił (zresztą, czy nie wychodziła na to samo?). Tymczasem Jean znów „zzieleniała" i stwierdziła, że idzie szukać Scotta, albo zniszczyć jakąś galaktykę. Zdecyduje po drodze.

**X X X X X X X**

**Instytut Xaviera **

**Pokój „Dyrektorowej"**

Gdy w końcu udało im się dobiec do gabinetu Emmy Frost, oboje byli bez tchu i przez chwilę rozpaczliwie starali się zaczerpnąć powietrza. Potem musieli tłumaczyć telepatce, że głośne sapanie w obecności osoby trzeciej to nie jest żaden nowy rodzaj ekshibicjonizmu ani gry wstępnej.

W końcu udało im się jednak przejść do meritum sprawy i wyjawić cel swojej wizyty.

„Ah tak? No, zupełnie nie rozumiem czemu nie przyszliście do mnie wcześniej. Jestem doskonałym telepatą i dyplomowanym seksuologiem"

„Powiedz to Summersom" Mruknął Remy pod nosem

„Coś mówiłeś, LeBeau?" Jej głos ciął powietrze niczym nóż

„Nie… nic. Nigdy nie pokazałaś nam licencji…"

„Co takiego?"

„Zawsze powtarzasz, że jesteś dyplomowanym seksuologiem, ale czy ktokolwiek widział twój dyplom, _chere?_"

„Słuchaj no, LeBeau. Jak ci się coś nie podoba, wcale nie muszę wam pomagać. Możecie sobie iść. Droga wolna."

„Nie, nie… On już będzie siedział cicho" Wtrąciła się Anna „Błagam Emmo, skoro Betsy i Rachel aktualnie przebywają w Europie jesteś nasza ostatnią deską ratunku. Profesor i Jean odmówili nam pomocy i…"

„Co takiego! Chcesz powiedzieć, że najpierw zwróciliście się do tej głupiej, niekompetentnej wiewióry zamiast do mnie? W takim razie **precz!**"

„Ale…"

„**Precz mówię!** Zejść mi z oczu! Idźcie sobie błagać Jean! Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi! Trzeba było najpierw przyjść do mnie!"

I zamknęła im drzwi przed nosem.

Zgnębieni R&R spojrzeli po sobie, ale jeszcze się nie poddali. Mieli jeszcze jeden pomysł.

Skoro nie moce uzdrawiania ani siły umysłu, być może nauka przyjdzie im z pomocą.

**X X X X X X X**

**Instytut Xaviera**

**Wieczór**

**Podziemne laboratorium Hanka McCoy'a**

Henry McCoy zwany Bestią, siedział właśnie przed ciekłokrystalicznym ekranem swojego monitora. Był bardzo zajęty. Ale nie, jak można by przypuszczać, badaniami nad zagadką ludzkiego DNA czy próbą wynalezienia leku na rozliczne choroby trapiące ludzkość.

Aczkolwiek było to zajęcie wcale nie mniejszej wagi:

SeksyBłękitnyKociak: Mmmm, skarbie... Widzę, że wiele nas łączy. Lubisz naturalne futra, powiadasz…

RóżowaLandrynka: Tak, Kociaczku. A co? Jesteś gotowy mi takie zafundować?

SeksyBłękitnyKociak: Landryneczko, uwierz mi. Futro, które mam na myśli jest jedyne w swoim rodzaju.

RóżowaLandrynka: Mmm… jesteś taki intrygująco tajemniczy, Kotku. Uwielbiam takich mężczyzn.

Beast był wniebowzięty. Właśnie miał zwierzyć się swojej internetowej rozmówczyni z tego, że tak naprawdę to jest mutantem pokrytym błękitnym futrem, że w wolnym czasie walczy ze złem i niesprawiedliwością w szeregach X-men, podać jej pełny adres, kod do bramy, w razie gdyby chciała go kiedyś odwiedzić i inne takie nieistotne szczegóły, kiedy przerwało mu brutalne wtargnięcie naszego dynamicznego duo do jego małego sanktuarium.

Kiedy R&R wyjaśnili o co chodzi, Beast zrobił się dosłownie purpurowy ze złości. Jak oni śmią mu przerywać z powodu takiej błahostki?

„Czy wy naprawdę sądzicie, że ja nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, niż zajmować się waszym życiem seksualnym? Ja tu prowadzę właśnie bardzo poważne konsultacje medyczne i nie mam czasu na takie głupoty! Macie tu numer telefonu do Forge'a. Zadzwońcie i poproście żeby wam skonstruował coś na kształt genoshańskiej obroży albo specjalnego kostiumu. A teraz, **żegnam**!"

„Ale Hank…"

„**Żegnam!"** Zamknął za nimi drzwi do laboratorium i wrócił do „pracy"

SeksyBłękitnyKociak: Wybacz skarbie, że tak brutalnie nam przerwano. Sprawa wagi państwowej. A więc, jak mówiłem, prowadzę niezwykle urozmaicone życie…

**X X X X X X X**

Telefon do Forge'a skończył się totalnym fiaskiem. Był zajęty tworzeniem perpetuum mobile. Poza tym miał żal do Gambita o pewne „zajście" pomiędzy nim a Mystique. Słowem: kolejny zawód.

Nasza zgnębiona para spojrzała na siebie raz i drugi:

„I co teraz?"

„Kocham cię, Rogue"

„I ja też cię kocham Remy. Ale nie mogę dotykać…"

Oboje wiedzieli, co to oznacza. Muszą ze sobą zerwać. Tylko jakoś głupio tak…bez powodu. Oboje zmilkli na chwilę, pogrążając się w zadumie, po czym wykrzyknęli jednocześnie:

„Zostawiłaś mnie na Antarktydzie!"

„Spałeś z moją matką!"

_O rany…_

**END OF PART FOUR**

**CZWARTA ZSADA ZWIĄZKU MARVELA: SZCZĘŚLIWE ZWIĄZKI TO NUDNE ZWIĄZKI! DOBRY ZWIĄZEK OBFITUJE W DRAMATYCZNE WYDARZENIA**

**A po co tworzyć nowe problemy, skoro w kółko można wałkować jeden i ten sam? Nawet jak jest 1001 sposobów na jego rozwiązanie… Przecież nieustanne zerwania i powroty nikomu się nudzą…**


End file.
